warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kayleene Boganne
Kayleene Boganne is a Foresaken mage who serves as the manager and operator of The Brotherhood’s tavern, The Open Arms Appearance Before she died, Kayleene was clearly young and more then just a bit attractive. Some of that almost survives into her present form; her face would be considered somewhat pleasant if not for the fact that she has green skin and large chunks of visible bone where the skin has rotted away. Her hair is mossy green and hangs limply around her shoulders, with chunks of it clearly missing. Despite her condition, she does take some degree of pride in her appearance. Unlike many other Forsaken, she keeps her robes well maintained and looked after, making sure they are always clean and kept in good condition. While she typically dresses in mage robes, she maintained a second range of "casual" outfits for when she is running the Open Arms. When serving, she will often wear more "casual" clothes, preferring off the shoulder dresses or plunging necklines. Unfortunately, this seems to have a negative effect on the clientelle, but nobody in the Brotherhood ever noticed (or was too polite to say such if they do). Fortnately for the greater good, most of these outfits were destroyed in the fire that claimed the inn. Personality Kayleene still has a good amount of memories of her previous life, a rarity for a Forsaken. However, at the same time, she is not only aware of her condition, but very honest and unforgiving about it. She seems to live a somewhat contradictory life; she wants to surround herself with the trappings and comforts of her old life, while at the same time, making it clear that she is an undead. Much of her time seems to be spent on creature comforts that go beyond luxuries to the level of being pointless - comfortable beds, fine food and the like, none of which she even needs as an undead. If anyone ever questions her desires, she will often break off into a rambling lecture about how her "condition" does not affect her as a person; she has just as much a right to a soft bed as, say, a living person who does actually sleep. She will try to get over the point that, just because she is dead, doesn't mean she is any less a person for it. This does serve to grate on the nerves of many people. Her other passion is the Open Arms Tavern in Ogrimmar, which she manages with an obsessive eye to detail. Unfortunately, she is yet to figure out that a forsaken bar hostess does not make for an appealing choice; if anyone was to point it out, they'd probably get a sharp lecture. History Born and raised in Lordaeron, Kayleene showed an aptitude for magic from an early age. She trained as a mage in Lordaeron, while spending her nights looking after the family's tavern when not studying. The two combined to give her a pair of strong passions; arcane magic and the dream of running her own tavern some day. Unfortunately, the Scourge put a brake of sorts on that plan; Kayleene was amongst those killed, only to rise again as one of the undead legions of the Lich King. It was only after she began to regain her free will that she was able to get back on track. As she discovered, however, the Foresaken had not much use for ins and taverns; not needing to eat, drink or sleep, they generally simply sought shelter wherever was convenient to get away from the lament,s and cared little for services provided. Most 'inns' she found in Forsaken territories were simply designated such and could have been anything beforehand; many still sported broken furniture and often the bones of their previous occupants. Disgusted with this state of affairs, she headed towards Kalimdor, hoping that the living members of the Horde would be more interested in creature comforts. It was there that she met Kolak Plainstrider, and was impressed with the Tauren's idea of promoting greater unity and brotherhood amongst the Horde's members. She suggested that they go a step further and create a tavern that could be used as a neutral meeting ground to resolve disputes between Horde members, while also providing a friendly escape for Horde members (And a degree of wish fulfillment for her as well). He agreed, and soon the Open Arms was opened. For a while, Kayleene spent her time alternating between adventuring in Outland and running the tavern. However, she began to realize that she is stretch herself too thin, and that she didn't have the time for both. This lead to her considering the realities of the situation and going with what was actually important. She chose to retire from adventuring and run the Open Arms full-time. After the breakup of The Brotherhood, Kolak Plainstrider transferred full control of the Open Arms to her, as well as bequeathing her half the guild's remaining assets. For a brief period, she was contnet to run the inn and serve customers, largely ingornat of the rest of the world. Unfortnately, during the Scourge attack on Ogrimmar, the Open Arms was burned to the ground. While Kayleene was not injured during the attack, she did loose pretty much everything she had. At a loss, she has been considering returning to the field to raise money to build another inn, possibly in Undercity. category:Horde category:Characters category:Forsaken category:Mage category:The Brotherhood category:Articles by Darthfish